Girl Educational Charter & Persona 4
by Fukuta Neko
Summary: bagi yang tau President dad english ver dan Girl educational charter indonesian ver cross over ama Persona 4 ..baca aja ah!jangan lupa R& R yah !


**Titled**: Cros Over

**Rated **: T

**Story**: Indonesian Megami Tensei cross over Manhwa comic (Girl Educational Charter) E.N(on Tokyopop) : President dad

**Disclaimed**: All Character are Made By Rhim Ju Yeon & Atlus

**Spotlight**: Persona 4 ,and Manhwa comic Girl Educational Charter/President dad....

**A/N:**

Cerita ini Request-an seseorang(dachi, banci+homo di PLI) yang minta buat cerita tentang G.E.C (komik korea)..ceritanya tuh ttng anak gadis namanya Ami yang bapaknya tiba " aja jadi presiden ....trus tantenya menyewa pngawal yang namanya farenheit , untuk ngawal Ami ....daia punya kemapuan khusus : bisa berubah -ubah jadi orang lain (trans gender..) bisa jadi cewek juga,tentu aja dia nggak nyadar kalo dia udah berubah... disekolah dia menyamar jadi hwaryoon, cewek cantik , manis ,baek, pinter lagi...dia terus bersama dengan ami bahkan,pada waktu Ami berada di Toilet...suatu hari Ami naksir cowok berkebangsaan Prancis -Korea (blasteran ) namanya Muhyon , dia orangnya Ganteng , Manis ,Pintar namun sayangnya walaupun dia disukai banyak cewek dia gak peka sama orang yang suka ama dia... terutama dia rada" Bloon ....Tetapi dia ternyata dia adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin ,yang pada waktu berumur 10 tahun (kalo gak salah)ada keterkaitan sejak peristiwa keributan yang terjadi di Kanada,bahkan anggota Swat * saja kalah berhadapan dengannya 1 lawan 1 ,dan dia ikut serta dalam perang di Timur Tengah.

*liat keatas* WOW! keterangan aja banyak banghet......

*swat: anggota khusus

* * *

_Dans les yeux d'une fille ,y a toujours une etoile.._

_Une etoile qui brille comme un phare dans la nuit Elle brille poor un garcon.._

_Dont on cache la nom mais qu'on aime qu'on ait tort ou raison.._

_J'ai moi aussi une etoile.._

_un garcon dans mon coeur..._

_des chansonset plein de bonheur.._

* * *

**14 April 2012, **

**Inaba **

**Amagi Inn.... 07.35 am**

mari kita lirik sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang mewah , berwarna coklat tua .

"_hah.........Tante,ayo bangun ! bagaimana bisa manusia tidur selama 7 hari... seperti hibernasi saja_...." ujar gadis yang pernah menjadi first lady di korea itu.

_"hoaem.. apa? ada apa? sekarang masih sangat pagi... kamu mau sekolah? ini 'kan di jepang_", sahut tante nya,

"_aku mau jualan kue_..!!" teriak won ami dengan mata berbinar-binar ==(tidak pernah berpikir jadi orang aneh) "ternyata dia suka kenyataan...",tante nya ngeles.

Sepeninggal ibu nya won ami jadi kesepian (pake esia aja) *di gampar operator esia* dan sejak itu ia tinggal di tempat tante nya, tapi kehidupannya berubah setelah ayahnya terpilih jadi presiden korsel,( gue aja nggak percaya,kok bapak gue nggak terpilih?) *ngarep setinggi pohon cabe* back to the fanfic.. ia pun bertemu dengan muhyon dan farenheit, pengawalnya..

*srek* ami membuka pintu kamar nya dan menuju lobby inn, dia sih kpengen makan, tapi nggak ngerti bahasa jepang, apalagi bahasa inggris, ==" , dia pun langsung mendekati gadis cantik berambut hitam,panjang dan lurus,* wew, kea iklan sunsilk *di geplak*

_"uhm.. err... jjampong_?" tanya ami ***piip!* jjamppong bukan bahasa jepang*, **yukiko yang dari tadi berdiri di depan ami tadi bingung

"_uhm..ada yang bisa saya bantu_?" sahut yukiko ala gadis idaman, ami pun langsung terdiam kea patung es

_"bodoh.. kenapa kata-kata itu yang muncul di kepalaku!?" _teriak ami dalam hati, "uh.. aa--arigatooo!!!" __ hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan ami di depan yukiko amagi sang pewaris amagi inn, yukiko pun tertawa kecil

"_*smirk* fuffufufu,, berterimakasih untuk apa, aku pun belum melakukan sesuatu.. ahahaha anda lucu sekali,, ahahahaha,, ahahahaaahahahahaha!!!! hahaah!! aduh pantatku_..."*yukiko shadow mode :ON*

ami pun langsung pucat dan dia berpikir apa sebaiknya dia pergi ke toilet saja dengam memakai bahasa inggris seadanya "ee..eeeh,, my name is won ami . i am 19 years old and i want go to toilet" kata ami,

"eeeh? apakah anda mau ke toilet?, oh toilet ada di sebelah kanan pintu masuk pemandian onsen..." sahut yukiko,

ami pun lagi-lagi terdiam,dia nggak ngerti "_aaaaah.. sial.. aku nggak bisa apa-apa_!!" teriak gadis bodoh itu dalam hati, lalu dia pun berteriak karena sudah tidak tahan

"aaaaaaaargh!! saya tidak mengerti maksud anda, anda seperti sepupu saya, savina, tapi anda tidak bisa berbahasa korea sama sekali..!!!!!" , teriak ami dengan bahasa korea, n.b: emang ada kewajiban kalo orang jepang harus bisa berbahasa korea? swt.

yukiko terdiam, kini posisi 1:1 hohoho, "ah... anda....mau...makan?" sahut yukiko,

ami yang dari tadi mukanya memerah kini terdiam lagi 1:2 *di lindes trek* , ternyata yukiko bisa berbahasa korea..., dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sambil nangis nggak keruan dia bersahut dalam hati "_kyaa..!!... selama 17 tahun, aku nggak pernah di ledenin seperti ini saat bicara dengan orang luar negeri_" gumamnya dalam hati

ami pun manggut-manggut karena lapar, "oke... akan langsung kusiapkan, karena kau turis asing maka akan kusiapkan menu yang lain.." sahut yukiko

"yukiko..! sudah waktunya sekolah,, nanti kau bisa terlambat..! " teriak oka-san nya yukiko dari dapur,

"aah.. iyaa ,, ", makanan pun belum siap, terpaksa yukiko harus berpikir dalam, "_jika dia tidak segera di beri makan, maka dia akan mati..hah? ... mati? .. mati..? kyaa!!!!, tidak!,, tidak boleh terjadi,, kalo begini reputasi amagi inn akan hancur.. berpikir.,,,!ayolah yukiko.. berpikir...... aha__! __aku dapat!_", yukiko pun langsung menggandeng tangan ami yang dari tadi hanya bengong karena kelaparan,langsung menyuruh ami memakai pakaian sekolah yasogami,

dan mereka pun langsung berangkat.. hah? tidakkah ami berpikir apa yang telah ia lakukan.,?dia sih nurut aja.. hohoho..

sesampai di jalan samegawa river, yukiko bertatap muka dengan kanji, "oh.. hai kanji..selamat pagi.. mau pergi bareng?" sapa yukiko ramah pada Juniornya itu.

"oh.. ya kebetulan ketemu, jadi bareng saja ya.. hahaha.." sahut kanji dengan ketawa ala bob marley..

"hmm... hei yukiko-senpai, siapakah gadis yang ada di sebelah anda?'' tanya kanji penasaran sambil melirik gadis berambut ijo lumut disebelah Yukiko._"_oh dia,, hahaha,, dari korea"jawab Yukiko santai sambil nyanyi Gaje

"a--apa? korea?? apakah dia bisa mengerti?"tanya Kanji dengan muka setengah terkejut

"tentu"jawab Yukiko lagi.

* * *

**YASOGAMI HIGH SCHOOL INABA**

**08:25 am**

TING TONG TING TONG..

yukiko bertemu dengan teman-teman yang lain, "ohh souji-kun..!"panggil Yukiko kepada cowok berambut abu-abu .

"ah.. iya..? selamat pagi yukiko" sahut souji dengam senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"ada apa? kau tampaknya lelah?" tanya yukiko dengan muka cemas melihat raut muka lesu dari teman sekelasnnya itu.

"ah.. bukan.. aku hanya kahawatir.. apakah kuma bisa memasuki kelas dengan tenang?"sahut Souji dengan tenang *ternyata kuma sudah sekolah,, asik.. *

"fufufu... " Yukiko mengeluarkan Aura gaje dari tubuhnya.

"eh ?, sipa dia Yukiko?*nunjuk Ami *kau membawa murid baru yah?.. " tanya Souji penasaran.

"iya, perkenalkan namanya won ami, dia ini dari korea"sahut Yukiko.

"oh,, saya khawatir lagi, kalau dia tidak bisa membuka pintu toilet ala jepang" menunjukkan raut wajah cemas,swt.

"ahahaha,, tak apa-apa.. kami mau ke kantin dulu, dia belum makan, ayo perkenalkan dirimu"pinta Yukiko pada Ami yang nebeng aja di sebelah Yukiko.

"_ eh,, kurok'e iremeun ami won....kamsha_"sahut ami

**JEGER!!! **SOUJI TERDIAM * 3:1 hahahaha... *

"daah.. kami mau kekantin.," teriak yukiko yang meninggalkan souji dengan wajah OTL besar-besaran..

_"tuh.. kan ,, dia pasti nggak bisa buka pintu toilet di sini.." _= ___="memasang wajah lesu.

"ayo kau mau makan apaa...?" tanya yukiko,

"euh, ^^;,, aku bisa makan di sini??" sahut ami.

"hah..? kau mau takoyaki? tidak ada di sini,, maaf yah.." jawab Yukiko dengan wajah minta maaf .

"ah,, benarkah? kalau begitu aku mau kimchi saja.. " sahut Ami sembrono. "aa..apa!!?? kau suka dengan kanjii ,, ceritakan dengan ku lebih lanjut!"Teriak Yukiko kaget *dia salah denger*

"hah??.... ah iya,, karena bumbu nya harum dan sayurnya enak,makanya aku suka"Ami langsung cerita dengan wajah memerah di pipinya.

:otlsangatbesar-besaran: === emotnya nggak muncul yah?,back to the fanfic,,

"aaa..paaa!!?? ***GLEGAR!!* **

**"**ternyata selama ini kamu menyukai nya yah?? kapan kau kenal dengan nya???"tanya Yukiko swt + penasaran

"ah,, sebenarnya jika di kantin sekolahku,, kimchi nya kadang bumbunya agak manis, jadi aku nggak terlalu suka"jelas Ami lagi pada Yukiko.

"ohh aku kira kau sudah lama mengenalnya " *geblek lho Yukiko.*

"ah tidak... tapi aku tetap suka kimchi buatan ibuku"Ami masih cerita gaje tentang Kimchi*

"baiklah.. sekarang jadi mau pesan apa?"mengembalikan ke topik semula.

" eh?? di Korea itu menyenagkan lo..."ujar Ami sambil pasang wajah promosi .*ditempeleng*

" humm.. aku **teharu**, kamu ternyata **menyukai kanji**"sambil masang wajah terharu.

"tidak apa,, kalau kimchi nya tidak ada... aku mau makan takoyaki saja"(yang ini juga salah pengartian)

"hah? takoyaki enak?? kan tidak ada jualanya di sini"jelas Yukiko yang masih sabar , tapi sepertinya ami agak sedikit mengerti apa yang di ucapkan yukiko, jadi dia pun perlahan mencoba bahasa jepang.

"eh,, aku sih mau mencoba takoyaki saja,, siapa tahu enak" yukiko pun mengerti , lalu terdiam dan bergumam dalam hati_ " ah.. anak ini ,, sudah tahu nggak ada.. masih saja ngotot"_

pada akhirnya ,, si yukiko yang memesan makanan untuk ami,, dan tak disangka,, ternyata takoyaki ada jualannya di kantin

haduhh.. mereka butuh translate nih... LOL

* * *

**CLASSROOM **

**08:57 am**

_blaa..blaa..bla... _suara murid-murid di kelas seta souji, risih, bising, dan tak penah tenang, dan suara ibu kashiwagi pun memecah belahkan kebisingan di kelas itu..

"Diam..!! saya akan memperkenalkan murid pindahan dari korea, sebutkan namamu..! " teriak ibu kashiwagi.

"aa---a--a---" seluruh tubuh ami gemetaran.. ia tak tahu mau ngomong apa,bahasa inggris tidak bisa,,, bahasa jepang pun sedikt2 saja..mati ajah loe.. *plak!*.

akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan *GUBRAK!!,BRAK!! BRAK!! PRANK!! DHUEEER!!!* mayat nya eh... dia pun langsung di bawa ke UKS dan souji pun langsung menggendong nya..

heh? awas lo.. souji pleyboiy juga ,, ahai.. ntar besok-besok ta' bilangin ke naoto lo.. wkwkwkwk..

* * *

**HEALTH ROOM**

**10:23 am**

Ami terbangun karena dingin nya ruangan UKS itu pake AC _hihihi,, katro ,, _dia pun langsung melihat Souji yang tengah berdiri di sebelah ranjang tempat dia tidur..

karena penglihatan ami samar-samar, dia pun langsung mengira kalau souji itu farenheit, rambutnya aja yang sama..

"!!.. " ami tersentak, "a..apa yang .. hh..tidak,, kau tidak mungkin..!!" sambil menarik bajunya Souji..

"a..pa yang kau lakukan? aku hanya mengantarkanmu, jadi, kalau kau tidak bisa membuka pintu toilet, jangan panggil aku, panggil saja yukiko..!"teriak Souji panik.

"aa..h.. maaf.. saya tidak sengaja... "sambil ngelepasin cengkramannya dari baju Souji.

"...,....., yah sudah,, kalau sudah baikan jangan lupa kembali ke kelas" sahut souji,yang langsung keluar dari UKS.

Ami pun terdiam lagi.. 4:2 wkwkwkwwk...

"ah,, tunggu..!" teriak Ami, yang mencoba menghentikan langkah Souji, tapi terlambat.

Souji sudah menutup kembali pintu ruang UKS yang menyedihkan itu.

sesudah keluar dari UKS, souji pun bertemu dengan Naoto.

"uhm.. ah,, selamat pagi senpai!!" sambil membungkukkan badan seraya memberi hormat,

" ah ,, nggak usah formal begitu.. " ujar Souji ngeliat kelakuan adik kelasnya yang imut ini.

"ah.. maaf senpai,, saya sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.." sambil mukanya memerah dan sweatdrop...

"ahaha,, nggak apa sih, ada apa memanggilku?"tanya Souji.

"ah.. ini.. saya,, bawa bekal , saya harap senpai mau memakan nya bersama saya di atas nanti.. "sahut cewek tomboy itu dengan tersipu-sipu.

"hum.. oke lah,, akan ku tunggu.."sambil tersenyum cerah *walah*

"ah.. tee-terimakasih senpai..!!!"jawab Naoto sambil ngeblush lalu ngibrit lari entah kemana dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga.

Ami yang mendengar percakapan tadi secara diam-diam,akhirnya dia keluar dari UKS, "kalian.... "gumam Ami,sambil ,mengeluarkan raut muka horror .

Souji merasakan hawa pembunuh dibelakangnya pun langsung menoleh dan menemukan Ami dengan wajah horror.

"aa--ada apa!?, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!!"teriak Souji secara spontan.

tapi tiba-tiba aja si Ami menarik kedua tangan Souji dan mengatakan "ajarkan saya bahasa jepang,..!! tolonglah,, saya ingin sekali bebas berbicara seperti kalian di sini..!" pinta Ami.

"hah!? apa!? aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan..! saya tahu kalau kau tidak bisa buka pintu toilet, tapi jangan minta ajari aku..!! *sweatdrop*...

"aku won ami, tolong ajarkan aku bahasa jepang!!!!!" == pake bahasa jepang

,," ..... *masih sweatdrop*.. hah? minta ajarkan? ta-tapi aku tak punya waktu lagi..!",

"*sobs* tolonglah!!! " dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ,Souji pun tak tega melihat perempuan itu, jadi dia mengabaikan permintaan naoto tadi.

* * *

**YASOGAMI LIBRARY**

**10:43 am**

**AKHIRNYA... souji nggak makan .. dan nemenin si ami belajar bahasa jepang,**

"*grooo*" suara perut souji yang dri tadi pagi kosong, karena si Nanako nggak masak,

"hoaaeem.. yah.. bener.. bener.. kea gitu aja,., he..eh.. " sahut souji..

"ah.. bener..? , kyaaa bener... de~~su... " , souji: *sweatdrop*

"jangan pake desu di sembarangan kata,, dan itu bisa membuat orang muak"jelas Souji dengan lesu ngeliat kelakuan cewek korea yang satu ini.

"ah. gomenasai!~~ senpaaaaL"ujar Ami yang baru bisa bahasa Jepang. Souji: *double sweatdrop*

"hh.. sudah.. sudah,, kamu belajar nya ceepet banget yah.. "ujar Souji sambil baca-baca buku kamus Jepang.

""ah.. hountou ni desu ka?" tanya Ami lagi.

"he eh.. iya,, iya.. "sambil ngangguk-angguk.

**sesaat nggak lama setelah itu..**

Naoto pun gelisah, udah 19 menit dia nunggu di rooftop, tapi Souji nggak kunjung datang, karena dia penasaran.

lalu ia bertanya dengan anak-anak yang tadi ada di depan ruang UKS dan di kelas nya Souji.. dan si Naoto tadi dapet informasi kalo senpai nya tadi lagi di ruang perpustakaan sama cewek pindahan,.

Naoto pun langsung kaget, bingung, dan gemetaran, nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, dia lagsung goes to library.. dan .. o..lala..

**Kepergok deh Souji... **

***SREK*** ==suara pintu di buka

"see--senpai..!! " teriak Naoto

"hah!?,, Na--Naooto!!!?, aa-a--apa yang kau lakukan?"

"hah..? apa yang sedang aku lakukan..? senpai..!! anda tidak menepati janji!.. anda bilang tadi anda akan menemani saya mankan siang..!! *blush+sweatdrop* "

"eh.. iya,,, tapi saya menemani cewek aneh ini dulu belajar bahasa jepang, dia nggak ngerti bahasa jepang,, kasihan kan..?" jelas Souji pada Naoto.

"ah..~!, *ngelirik Ami dengan mata tajam setajam silet*

" jadi... kau tidak bisa bahasa Jepang yah? lalu buat apa ke Jepang jika tanpa persiapan sedikit pun~~!!!!" teriak Naoto yang dari tadi emosi nya cemburu buta, marah, sama swt besar-besaran karena nggak mau di anggap cemburu sama senpainya.

"hah!? kau,, apa kau menyukai senpai Souji?? kau homo yah? " tanya Ami

"hah!? aku cewek!!"Teriak Naoto

"oh.. kenapa kau berpakaian laki-laki"tanya Ami sambil memiringkan kepalanya kekanan.

"ah.. tidak .. hanya kebiasaanku saja.. memang ada yang melarang?"jawab Naoto polos .

***GLEGER!!!*,, "**

**"**apa!!!?? kalo di negaraku sih orang seperti ini sudah pasti di tangkap polisi...!!"Teriak Ami ngotot + swt.

*swt*

"hahaha.. itu sih negara loe.. masalah loe,, derita loe.. gue sih nggak apa-apa, emang ada perintah apa kalo polisi harus menangkap orang yang ber-crossdress ria??? itu namanya melanggar hak asasi!!" LOOOOL.

"sudah..!! sudah!!! stop it!! gue nggak mau denger itu lagi.. " potong souji

"ah..! senpai.!!! maaf kan saya..!! " pinta Naoto

**TING TONG TENG TONG**

beel masuk pun telah berbunyi.. akhirnya mereka bertiga melewatkan istirahat tanpa makanan

"SENPAI!! jadi anda tidak makan!!??" tanya Naoto dengan khawatir

"tidak. aku tidak lapar kok,, jadi kau simpan saja bekalmu buat kau makan nanti, nanti penyakitmu kambuh lagi" sahut Souji.

perasaan Naoto yang bercampur aduk..

"senpai,, dia mengacuhkan ku atau kah dia mengkhawatirkan ku?" sambil bergumam dalam hati

"euh.."potong Ami

"apa lagi?" sahut Naoto

"aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kencan kalian.. tapi,, aku tahu,, Souji pasti kawatir pada mu"

"laah?? apa?? jangan nyotoy , aku sama Souji nggak ada apa-apa.. *blush*"Teriak kenceng'' ama Ami.

"ohh begitu yah.. kalau begitu,, boleh kan jika aku jadi deket dengan Souji?" tanya Ami dengan manis

Souji mah cuma ngeliatin Ami ama Naoto perang mulut ,tapi gak perhatiin dengan jelas apa yang mereka omongin.

"terserah" sahut naoto, lalu dia pun meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

"......., jika aku lihat Souji,, mirip......,, ah aku ini.. nggak mungkin lah..!!" teriak Ami.

Souji hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sambil menimbulkan tanda tanya gede di kepalanya ,ngeliatin tingkah laku Ami .

dan meninggalkan kesan bahwa **" orang Korea itu aneh -aneh...".**

* * *

**AMAGI INN**

**at the same time**

"DI mana anak itu!!!?.. huh.. dasar si Ami.. !!" teriak tante nya di tengah lobby inn,yang diliatin para pembantu Amagi Inn

"oh anda sedang mencari keponakan anda?" tanya seorang wanita separuh baya yang kira-kira seumuran dengan tantenya Ami,memakai Kimono berwarna merah tua.

"ah iya.. benar" ==== pake bahasa Jepang

"dia pergi bersekolah dengan anakku tadi pagi" sahut ibu yukiko,alias Manager Amagi Inn tersebut dengan mengeluarkan senyuman polos tanpa dosa.

" APA!!!!?, te--ternyata benar dia kpengen sekolah.." *sweat*+ teriak Gaje .

**"**padahal ada berita yang ingin kuberitahu pada nya"gumamnya

* * *

**YASOGAMI CORIDOR 1ST FLOOR**

**11.30 am**

jendela sekolah yang menebarkan sinar mentari perlahan-lahan menemani mata yang berwarna biru ke abu-abuan itu masuk ke dalam coridor yasogami.

di saat yang sama pula,, rambut coklat dan pakaian sekolah hanrim pun membuat suara derap kecil langkah sepatu..

OMG aapa sih yang mereka lakuin? LOOL

* * *

**TEACHER'S ROOM**

**11.35 AM**

"jadi?" tanya tante -tante berbadan seksi itu ,sambil duduk di atas meja guru dengan memegang secarik kertas berwarna putih.

dihadapannya duduk seorang pemuda berambut coklat ,"jadi apakah ada di sekolah ini yang bernama Won Ami..?" tanyanya .

tante-tante itu memasang wajah berpikirnya pada pemudaa tersebut.

"maksudmu anak berkuncir dua dan warna rambutnya yang berwarna hijau lumut itu? " tanya tante-tante itu memastikan.

pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar pernyataan tante tersebut.

"baiklah, kamu hanya akan kuberikan petunjuk mencari anak aneh tersebut..." ujarnya sambil mengembalikan kertas tersebut pada pemuda tersebut.

pemuda itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"temuilah anak kelas 2 -2 ,tanya kepada murid-murid lainnya tentang anak bernama Yukiko Amagi.....dia tau tentang Won Ami ,Paham?"jelas tante-tante seksi tersebut.

"apakah harus anak yang bernama Yukiko Amagi ..?"tanya Muhyon .

"Amagi datang dengannya tadi pagi....kalau mengerti cepat cari anak itu!" perintah Kashiwagi.

lalu Muhyon keluar dari ruang guru yang hasilnya NIHIL .padahal yang tadi dia tanyai adalah wali kelas 2-2.(Kashiwagi males jelasinnya).

walhasil Muhyon pun nyasar ke atap sekolah ,,kaciman de loe,,dia hanya menghela napas panjang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di tempat duduk (lho?!) lalu memandang ke arah langit.

"....Kimchi..." sambil ngeliatin awan yang bentuknya kaya Kimchi itu.

"Farenheit kemana ya...?"gumamnya,sambil ngeliat kearah sebuah peta .

yang didalamnya cuma ada gambar gak jelas ,bahkan mungkin tidak pantes dibilang peta .

Muhyon mencoba mengingat-ingat jalan kearah atap sekolah ini ,tapi dari tadi dia cuma inget suara perutnya yang keroncongan .

akhirnya Muhyon memutuskan bertanya dengan murid yang ada di sana.

"ehm ....permisi apakah anda tau dimana kelas 2-2..?"tanya Muhyon == bahasa Jepang.

"ohh..tinggal turun kebawah lewat tangga dan belok kekanan..."jawab anak berambut bob tersebut.

"ehm...mata juu go bun arukeba,tsukimasu..." jawabnya lagi.

Muhyon gak ngerti...._apakah anak ini minta roti bun?_ujar muhyon dalam hati.

"kalau gitu ,tau dimana YUKIKO AMAGI?" tanya Muhyon.

"Yukiko amagi dia bersama dengan anak yang bernama Ami di kantin.."jelasnya lagi.

Muhyon hanya mengangguk "oh sekalian ya ...Yukiko-chan ni aeba ,Yorushiku kudasai Ne!"ujar murid itu lagi.

"eh....tapi kalo mo barengan gak papa...aku juga mo turun ..bareng yah?"tanyanya.

akhirnya Muhyon bareng dengan anak berambut Bob tersebut.

mereka tiba di kantin dan anak tersebut menunjuk kearah seorang wanita berambut panjang berdiri di depan warung takoyaki.

"arigatou..ne" ujar Muhyon.

lalu berjalan kearah yukiko dan bertanya" permisi apakah anda Yukiko Amagi..?" tanya Muhyon.

"iya saya sendiri..aadaa apa yah..?"tanya Yukiko .

Muhyon memandang Yukiko dengan wajah serius selama beberapa menit..karena Yukiko kira dia sedang mencari sesuatu jadi Yukiko bertanya lagi

" Gomennasai..Nani o sagashite iru no..?",,," ...Won Ami o sagasu no ni kurou shimashita ..."

akhirnya nyambung juga ngomongnya...

"OH ! Won Ami yah...? dia sedang bersama Souji-kun.."ujar Yukiko sambil menunjuk kearah UKS.

"ah..? soukun..?apa itu..?" tanyannya.

"aduh..ya ampun, dia ada di UKS..." jelasnya lagi.

Muhyon ngelirik stand Takoyaki dengan huruf hiragana dan kanji yang belum dia lihat di Korea sebelumnya.

"wah !! huruf nya bagus!!" == bahasa Korea, *karena muhyon anak club kaligrafi, makanya dia suka sama tulisan2 yang menurut nya aneh*

"ah..?kamu mau Takoyaki..?"tanya yukiko.

"ehm..Takoyaki ..? boleh..mungkin enak juga ."ujarnya pada Yukiko.

akhirnya Yukiko memesankan Muhyon Takoyaki.,dan mereka pun ngobrol bareng di kantin sambil makan Takoyaki berduaan.,,*Prikitiew* digampar Yukiko*

* * *

**YASOGAMI HIGH SCHOOL CANTEEN**

**11:42 AM**

Muhyon dan yukiko masih berada di kantin sambil menyantap takoyaki

"ah.. enak sekali.. kalau guru kaligrafi ku tahu hal ini.. aku pasti dilarang makan cumi-cumi ini.."sahut muhyon

"kaligrafi...? kau suka ? aku sih nggak.. " jawab yukiko

"kenapa nggak suka... apa di jepang tidak ada club kaligrafi..?" tanya muhyon

"nggak ada tuh.. " jawab yukiko dengan tegas

"sayang sekali yah, padahal jika ada, aku ingin ikut di sini, " jawab muhyon kecewa

"oh.." jawab yukiko singkat sambil mengunyah takoyaki nya

"apakah kau bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama won ami?" tanya muhyon

"apa?,, won ami?, aku membawanya ke sekolah tadi pagi.. memangnya kenapa? =w= " jawab yukiko dengan santai

"..!..., beritahu aku di mana dia sekarang..! " teriak muhyon yang sampai menjatuh kan takoyaki milik yukiko

"whaa..! kaget aku, i-iya.. dia aku tidak tahu, setahu ku dia tadi masih berada di UKS sampai istirahat menjelang" jawab yukiko gemetaran

"baik terimakasih..!" jawab muhyon dengan tegas dan langsung berlari meninggalkan yukiko di meja kantin dengan rok yang berlumuran dengan saus takoyaki, =___=""** NGGAK SOPAN..**

* * *

**YASOGAMI CORIDOR 2nd FLOOR**

**12:00 PM**

Muhyon berlari mengitari koridor lantai 2 dan memasuki ruang UKS

*SRAK!*

muhyon menemukan sepasang siswa yang sedang bercipok ria di UKS

murid cowok:"hoi.. apa-apan kau!!" *sambil buru-buru menarik bibir nya dari bibir ceweknya*

"...." muhyon terdiam sebentar

"apa? kenapa kau masuk dengan seenaknya hah!?? #$#2$%" teriak murid cewek

"ah.. ternyata ciuman sesama teman juga sudah biasa di jepang"=== pake bahasa korea. jawab muhyon dengan wajah tanpa emosi

"hah?? biacara apa dia? kok,,? ngomongnya aneh?" jawab murid cewek itu,

muhyon langsung buru-buru menutup pintu UKS dan melanjutkan pencarian nya di ruangan lain,tujuan muhyon berikutnya adalah perpustakaan,

muhyon menemukan pintu yang berwarna oak tua,lalu menggesernya dengan hati-hati.

disana dia menemukan para murid sedang membaca buku dengan tenangnya ,semuanya tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Muhyon yang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan .

Muhyon melihat kesemua arah di dalam ruangan perpustakaan,dia melirik kearah sekelompok anak sedang belajar kelompok.

dan dengan sembrononya dia langsung duduk disebelah Teddie-tan.

"hem..? kamu siapa Kuma...?mau ikut belajar ama Kuma ..? atau kamu terpesona ama kuma..?" Teddie menebarkan Pheromonenya yang mampu mengundang lalat-alat datang bergerombol kearahnya --eh maksudnya cewek-cewek yang datang bergerombol.

"TEDDIE!!!! Kuma !! kakak gak ngerti bagian yang ini..Kuma bisa ajarkan..?" tanya siswi yang berada di deket Muhyon.

"Jangan !! main ama kakak aja yah..?mau yah..?" tanya cewek yang lain yang entah dateng dari mana.

"oohhhhooo~...jangan bertengkar demi Teddie dong my Jeunne fille~.."yang membuat para cewek berteriak histeris malahan ada yang pingsan.

"Tidak boleh !!! teddie itu hanya boleh belajar ama RISE!! yang lainnya gak boleh nyentuh teddie!!! udah buruan pegi!!!" Ujar Rise ngamuk ngeliat para cewek ngerombol kayak lalet .

para gerombolan cewek tadi langsung bubar seketika .

"HUH~!! apa-apaan sih cewek -cewek tadi !!??" ucap Rise dengan nada suara cemprengnya sambil hentakin kakinya di lantai.

"ini pasti ulahnya Yosuke-senpai !!! kenapa Yosuke -senpai ngajak anak-anak genit tadi kesini!!! "sambil menumpahkan amarahnya ama Yosuke.

"eh?! kenapa malah aku yang kena sialnya sih?!..Kan..."bela Yosuke.

"Kalau kata Rise salah Yosuke-senpai ,yah salahnya Yosuke-senpai dong !! seharusnya Yosuke-senpai tu.....begini...begitu...blaa..blalalallalla" Rise mulai menceramahi Yosuke .

Muhyon cuma ngeliatin aja serta meninggalkan kesan ..._**Orang-orang Jepang itu galak dan aneh-aneh..**_

hanya Kanji seorang yang menyadari kehadiran Muhyon ."hem..?kamu siswa darimana..? pindahan yah..?" tanya Kanji dengan suara premannya .

*BLETAK* 1:0 posisi yang menguntungkan.

"OUCH!! senpai!!apa-apaan ..?!"tanya Kanji yang mengerang kesakitan pada PIP nya yang ditendang ama Chie.

"Giz..kamu tuh ribut banget sih... kecilin dong volumemu tuh..." ujarnya sambil Sweat+ berpose gaya preman pasar .

"tapi-tapi..."mulai berkelit.

" gak ada tempe-tempean!! sana minta maaf!!"jelas Chie dengan suaranya menggelegar kayak macan Ngamuk.

Kanji hanya mengerang ,kini posisi 2:0 *huahahahha*

"huu....kenapa aku yang diomelin..?" tanya Yosuke ."jangan melengos!!!" ujar pun diem lagi nurutin Rise aja takut bagian bawahnya gak selamat kena tendang kayak Chie.

posisi sekarang 3:1,*wuhahahha*

GREK==suara pintu digeser.

"ah , Yuki-Chan! ~" sapa Teddie pada Yukiko .

"Teddie...jangan bikin masalah deh,lihat nih rok ku kotor kena saus Takoyaki..."ujarnya lesu pada Teddie.

"UAPA??!!siapa yang bikin kudel rok Yuki-chan tercintaku?!sini biar Teddie hajar dia!!" sambil gaya preman kayak Kanji .yang ngeliat cuma swt.

"sejak kapan Yukiko jadi punyamu HAH?!rasakan ini GALATIC PUNCH!!!" langsung meluncurkan serangan amunisinya kepada Teddie.

PRIIT !! 4:1*hohoho..*

Teddie langsung menjadi mayat berlumuran darah.

"wah....hebat~" puji Muhyon yang ngeliat serangan Chie yang langsung membuat Teddie sekarat di tempat.

"ah..makasih banyak!" ujar Chie sambil tersipu malu.

"ah! kamu kan yang tadi ada di Kantin...." ujar yukiko terkejut.

"ap..apaa?!"*** JEGER***

"ah.. kamu yang di kantin tadi ? salam kenal yah ..^^" sapa Muhyon ramah pada Yukiko.

Yukiko pun ngeblush ngeliat Muhyon senyum."eh?! kamu kan yang ketemu di Tangga Tadi ?!"teriak Chie .

"Oala ...wet hapen ae naon atuh??" Yukiko sambil ngeliatin Muhyon dan Chie.

"apakah...apakah..ini..Takdir?"ujar Yukiko.

"APA?!"***GLEGAR***

"tidak!!!! YUKI-CHAN punya TEDDIE!!!" Teriak Teddie sambil meraung-raung kayak anak bayi di bawah kaki Yukiko.

***PLAK ***sebuah cap tangan berwarna merah melekat jelas di pipi kiri Teddie,"Teddie jangan tereak-tereak atuh...kan maluh banyak orang.." ucap Yukiko sambil sedikit ngeblush.

"oh iya ..kita tadi belum sempet kenalan yah..? emh siapa namamu?"tanya Chie.

"nama yah..?ehm.. Watashi wa Kang Mohyun ..panggil aja aku Muhyon.."sambil senyum polos .

"kalau aku Chie Satonaka! panggil aja Chie , Yoroshiku ne!" ujarnya sambil menggoyangkan tangan Muhyon secara spontan .

"ehm..aku Yukiko Amagi.." ucap yukiko malu-malu ..tapi mau * digaplok*

"ah~,oh iya ..ngomong-ngomong kamu dari sekolah mana sih..? seragammu beda .." tanya Chie penasaran .

"aku dari SMA Hanrim ,di Korea Selatan." ucap Muhyon.

"oohh,jadi kamu tuh temennya Ami toh..." celetuk Yukiko sambil angguk-angguk ,geleng-geleng.*dilemparin sendal*

Muhyon hanya manggut-manggut ," hem..kamu sendirian kesini..?" tanya Yukiko.

"Nggak, tadi awalnya sama temen ...tapi di jalan udah gak ada lagi..." ujar Muhyon polos kayak anak ilang diinterogasi ama polisi -polisi galak dan sangar.*di gebukin massa*

"oh iya emang selama disini kamu ngapain aja yah..? terus kamu nginep dimana..?" tanya Chie penasaran.

"aku..? baru aja nyampe'...aku nginep ..? aku nginep di Amagi Inn..." jelasnya.

"jadi kamu nanti nginep ama Ami & ibunya ..? terus temennmu..?" Tanya Yukiko lagi.

"itu bukan ibunya Ami , tapi tantenya Ami ....terus aku ini sepupunya Ami ,tenang aja nanti aku dan temenku nginep di kamar yang beda .

mendengar pernyataan tersebut Yukiko ama chie bentuk mulutnya jadi 'o' ,dan angguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

GREK=== suara pintu digeser.

tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan mendarat dengan memeluk Muhyon.

secara spontan semua yang ada disana langsung mangap (kayak yang ada di lukisan-lukisan itu loh.)*hohoho*

"UOOO!!! NAOTO!!!" teriak semua orang yang ada disana.

terus ada suara cowok-cowok nangis gak jelas ' ternyata aku kalah' ,para cewek memberikan selamat pada Naoto ' Ya, ampun !! selamat ya Naoto!!'

"Na..Nao..to"Kanji yang ngeliat hal itu hanya membeku seketika .

"OO!! ternyata Nao-chan selingkuh dari Senpai!!!" teriak Rise yang baru aja selesai ceramahin Yosuke.

"Naoto?!!!ada apa???!"Tanya Chie pada Naoto yang masih meluk muhyon .

"Naoto-kun?!! Kenapa?? ada apa?? kamu kok nangis..?" tanya Yukiko.

Muhyon masih celingukan ngeliatin Naoto ,bingung mo ngapain ."emh...maaf mungkin kamu salah orang ..." ujar muhyon gelagapan ,karena dia pikir Naoto itu Cowok.

Naoto pun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Muhyon yang kebingungan,karena pandangan mata Naoto samar-samar jadi Naoto ngeliat Muhyon mirip dengan Minato.

"..!...**Onii..Onii-chan** ! Huee!!!!"

***JEGER***

tangisan Naoto pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"...?..."Muhyon gak ngerti apa yang dikatakan Naoto karena kurang jelas.

"aa..aa..."kanji yang mendengar perkataan Naoto tadi akhirnya melebur menjadi kepingan-kepingan patung yang sekarang akan menjadi debu.

"Muhyon..?kamu kakaknya Naoto..?"tanya Rise sambil megangin mulutnya.

"Kamu KAKAKNYA NAOTO?!"Teriak yosuke yang langsung ditendang Chie.

"kalian kenapa? kok terkejut semua ..?" tanya Muhyon sambil ngeluarin tanda tanya gede di kepalanya.

"huuhuhuu.. hiksss.. hikss!!! onii-saaan!!!! *sroot*" sambil ngelap ingusnya ke baju muh-yon yang bau takoyaki, naoto pun mengelap air matanya dan,, o..lala, salah orang deh,,

"huaaah..!! maaf!!! saya salah orang..!!!" sambil membungkukkan badannya ampe lantai.. jadi kea orang putus asa deh,, =="

"HAAAH!!!?? JADI SALAH ORAAANG!!??" teriak yosuke yang langsung mulutnya di sumpeli sepatu bekas oleh chie

"UAPAAAA!!!?" teriak teddie,rise, dan kanji, kok kanji malah ikut-ikutan ? jijay deh..

terus terdengar suara para cowok-cowok di perpustakaan 'HOREEE!!! Ternyata salah Orang!!'yang langsung ditabokin Chie atu-atu.*waduhh*.

yang ceweknya 'wah salah orang yah..?'

"YEAH!!! akhirnya !!! aku dapet berita bagus!!!"ujar seseorang dari balik Teddie.

yah ternyata itu adalah Ai ,yang beralih jurusan dari manager klub basket menjadi klub koran.

semuanya pada tanda tanya semua.

"ufufufu....bahan yang bagus ni! makasih ya buat yang Tadi !! *cipika-cipika Muhyon*semuanya pada mangap lagi dagh.

"akan kubuat : detective Prince Menangis....!!!! Huahahhahahahaha.!!!!,aku sudah dapet Foto sebagai barang bukti!!!" Ujar Ai ,yang langsung ngibrit lari,sambil melambaikan tangannnya.

"aa..aa.."Kanji pun meleleh." Hei !! KANJIII!!! JANGAN MATI DULU!!! siapa nanti yang nemenin gue dihajar ama para Hannya!!!" Teriak Yosuke.

"siapa tadi..?" tanya Muhyon pda Naoto.

"....entahlah...." jawab Naoto pada Muhyon ,terus mencari-cari topi kesayangannya .

PUFF. "itu punyamu kan..?" tanya Muhyon .

lalu Naoto hanya mengangguk + nge blush merah kayak Tomat,"Ma..Makasih.."_untung aja pakek topi kalo gak.._ujar naoto didalam hatinya karena malu jika orang lain ngeliatnya ngeblush.

"dan Maaf tadi aku salah orang ....karena kukira kamu tadi kakak-ku,yang sudah meninggal ..."ujar Naoto.

"....Maaf ...karena telah mengingatkanmu tentang hal itu .."ujar muhyon sambil minta maaf .

"eh?! kenapa kamu yang minta maaf ..? " tanya Naoto.

"..eh..? kenapa..? karena aku telah mengingatkanmu tentang kakakmu.." jawab Muhyon pelan.

Naoto pun Ngeblush lagi dan sekarang kayak orang demam tinggi * ditembak Naoto*,naoto hanya diam seribu bahasa . _jangan sampe ada yang melihat.. _ujarnya dalam hati.///,

"AH!! Naoto Ngeblush!!! hihihi..~ Naoto imut yah kalo ngeblush!!" Tereak Rise yang menyadarinya.

"...?! ..RISE!!" Teriak Naoto Panik dan Kaget.

Kanji akhirnya menjadi debu yang berterbangan, yosuke cuman berkata " sampaikan salamku untuk Saki -Senpai ..." ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

**BLETAK! **posisi Kanji sekarang menyusul 4:3 *kikikkik*

"Yosuke -senpai GEBLEK!!!gue belom mau mati!!!!!!!" Ujar kanji bringasan kayak preman malakin orang.

"huuhh......bagian bawahku....ternyata selalu gak selamat.." ujar yosuke tergeletak tak berdaya ,sambil nangis darah.

swt....

"kamu!! *nunjuk Muhyon* Kamu itu sebenernya Tujuanmu tuh OPO???!! HAH??!!" Tanya Kanji gak sabaran karena Naotonya yang imut itu direbut ama Muhyon.

"ah...aku kesini cuma ingin nyari Ami ama Farenheit..." jelasnya singkat dan jelas,padet lagi.

"TATSUMI-SAN!!!kamu ngelanggar hak asasi manusia!!!,dan jelas -jelas kamu gak punya izin memalak orang disekolah di peraturan nomor xx ,ayat 77, tahun 1899!!!" ucap Naoto dengan gaya detektifnya.*emang ada.?!*

Kanji hanya nangis dipojokan ,sambil metikin bunga crynsanthyum.

"Oh,iya perkenalkan nama saya Naoto shirogane..." sambil mengeluarkan suara ceweknya ,yang bahkan belum pernah didenger ole Souji sekalipun.

sura hati para cowok ' beruntung bener nih orang ! , gak selamet nanti dia balik!'

Teddie yang tadi diam lalu mengambil topi Naoto dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Muhyon .

PUFF,semuanya langsung diem seribu bahasa,samapai akhirnya Teddie memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

"wah ,ternyata Muhn-Chan Mirip ama Nao-chan!!" sambil mengeluarkan senyum cerah ceria.

***JEGER***

dan untuk kesekian kalinya para murid cowok berduka cita ' ternyata betul dia kakaknya!!'

"wah!! kamu mirip banget ama Naoto!!! Kyaaa!!" tereak para siswi secara Histeriskal dan teatrikal bahkan ada siswi yang pingsan di tempat.

semua siswi pada ngerebutin Muhyon ,mau photo-photo bareng.*authornya juga ngikut**digeplak*

naoto yang ngeliat hanya diem 2 Milyar bahasa,jangankan ngomong , dia hanya bisa ngeliat menerawang jauh dimana setiap memorinya itu dipenuhi dengan jaring laba-laba .

Rise memandang Muhyon dengan tatapan sinis.

"ah, Rise kok kamu mandang Muhyon kayak gitu..?" tanya Kanji.

"ah..nggak, dia mirip banget ama Nao-chan ...terpesona aku jadinya....beda dengan Kanji-kun!!"ejek Rise .

perkataan Rise langsung menusuk sampai tulang sumsum Kanji.

Yosuke yang sedari tadi penasaran langsung bertanya " ehm..anu, Rise..kenapa dadamu agak turun yah..?terus kenapa badanmu lebih tinggi dari aku yah? posturmu juga kayak cowok.." tanya Yosuke malu.

"itu karena aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan ....ah! YOUSUKE-SENPAI GENIT!!! itu karena bra-ku melorot!!!" Tereak Rise pada Yosuke, yang alhasil langsung digebukin fansnya Rise.

"teddie gak percaya !! sini biar Teddie Pegang!!" Teddie menawarkan diri.

saat Rise akan menampar Teddie , Muncullah Ami.

JENG,JENG,JENG.

GREK=== suara pintu.

"MUHYON!!!" panggil Ami dengan nafas tersengal karena dia berlari dari kelas 2-2.

"oh!! kamu kan Cewek yang dengan Souji- Senpai tadi !! " === bahasa Ami sambil menunjuk kearah Naoto.

"Ah!! Kamu !! Cewek yang minta ajarin Senpai tadi , pas istirahat!!! "Tereak Naoto ,dan akhirnya perang adu mulut dimulai ,dan berakhir ketika Yukiko melerai mereka berdua.

"terus ,dimana Souji-kun ?" tanya Yukiko.

"dia ada di kelas sama Rise-chi..aku kesini karena mendengar dari siswi dikelas yang ngomong kalo ada yang mirip dengan Naoto-san yang ternyata Muhyon!" ujar Ami.

**JEGER**

Yukiko dan Naoto hanya diam 3 Milyar bahasa...

_**JADI, RISE YANG DISINI ITU SIAPA??!**_

Keduanya lalu melihat kearah Rise , Kanji ,Yousuke serta Chie .

"STOP!! kau mencuri hatiku" ujar Naoto. *di geplak naoto*

lalu semuanya melihat kearah Naoto.

Yukiko lalu berjalan kearah Rise,dan memandangi Rise dari kepala sampe kaki.

"ehm..! haloo~! Yukiko-senpai ,apa ada sesuatu yang menempel ditubuhku..?" tanya Rise.

"kau....Bukan RISE!!!" teriak Yukiko sambil menunjuk Rise.

"dari fisik dan sifat kau memang mirip Rise ! tapi kau melupakan satu hal jika memang kamu tau Rise-chan! "ungkap Yukiko.

"ya,satu hal yang kamu lupakan : Dia selalu berada di sisi Souji-senpai!!" teriak Naoto.

semuanya pun jadi gaduh dibuatnya,sedangkan Rise hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum sinis.

"mengakulah Rise palsu..." ujar Naoto.

GREK

"halo semuanya!!!! RISE-CHI DISINI !!! Lho..?!kok pada diem semuanya yah..?" tanya Rise yang datang bersama Souji.

"Ah!Kenapa Rise ada dua?! Siapa kamu!! risette hanya ada satu di dunia!!" Teriak Rise menemukan seseorang yang mirip dengannya.

semuanya tambah gaduh , Muhyon yang sudah selesai ,lalu bergabung dengan semuanya ,serta memperhatikan kedua Rise itu dengan seksama.

"ah..kenapa yang satu ini bola matanya kea di lapisi sesuatu yah..?" tanya Muhyon,sambil memperhatikan warna mata yang berwarna ungu ke biru-biruan , padahal mata nya rise itu coklat.

semuanya langsung tertuju pada Rise yang berdiri di dekat Tedie, Kanji, Yousuke serta Chie.

Rise yang satu ini mengeluarkan senyum tipis." kalian benar aku bukan Rise ,yang kalian semua ketahui.." jelasnya.

semuanya pun menjadi hening.

lalu Rise yang ini melepas pakaiannya ,semua cowok langsung mimisan ,tapi sayang dia memakai lapisan lagi yaitu baju seragam sekolah hanrim yang sama seperti di pakai muhyon

"..!.." Muhyon hanya diam dan memasang wajah seriusnya.

lalu Rise membuka roknya yang ternyata dia memakai celana panjang khusu cowok sama kayak baju seragam Muhyon.

lalu tiba-tiba Teddie menarik rambut Rise dari belakang dan alhasil membuat rambut palsu yang dipakainya itu menampakkan rambut aslinya ,yang bermandikan cahaya matahari siang membuatnya berkilauan .

badannya tinggi, rambutnya berwarna kuning keemasan bagaikan permata yang bermandikan sinar matahari , bola matanya yang berwarna biru keabu-abuan itu seakan menyamakan warna bola mata Souji .

"KYAAA!!!!! se--seen-senpai..!!! kok ada duaa!!??", teriak Rise , ya iyalah,. kalo mobil kijang 'kan tiada dua nya.. LOL

_**Maybe Continued..**_

* * *

hahaha.. chapter 1 sudah selesei.. ntar nyambung kalo niat, kalo ga niat yah udah.. *di masukin ke safety tank* hahaha ,, hahaha nggak yakin nih banyak review tapi yakin ntar bakal numpuk sejuta pertanyaan... "emang buat apaan mereka ke inaba?" buat syuting fanfic ini dong.. tanpa di bayar tentu nya *maksa* *di lempar*

hohoho,, capek banget yah buat fanfic * ngesok jadi author* ini dachi daaaan,, FuNe... bye bye.. see you next chaptcha!!!

JANGAN LUPA DI REVIEW !!! *W*


End file.
